Christmas memories
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [CamusxMilo] Ambos amigos guardan el secreto de un pasado, que al besarse bajo el muerdago, doloroso aflora en la mente de ambos sin embargo, tal vez el amor sea la medicina que un corazón lastimado necesita


_Como tenia problemas en mi cuenta no lo pude subir antes... pero aki esta... echo con mucho cariño para ustedes que siempre sufran con mis historias ToT... y por no decir algunos nicks como Elena y Patin xD..._

_en fin... esta es mi forma de agradecerles su apoyo, lectura y rrs... aios! ;)_

**Christmas memories**

Acomodándose el pedazo de tela roja que resbalaba por sus hombros hasta cubrirse el cuello del tiempo inclemente, revisó por tercera vez el que su estado fuera apto para la cena navideña a la que su mejor amigo lo había invitado aquél veinticuatro de Diciembre.

Empujando el aire fuera de su nariz, una delgada línea entre blanquecina y gris se evaporaba en el ambiente, al suspirar anhelando la presencia del celebrante.

Cerrando el puño lo dejó caer un par de veces contra la madera que impedía su paso, aumentando los nervios y el ligero temblor en las piernas al ver una sombra dirigirse hacia la puerta por el reflejo del vidrio.

Aquél sentimiento de incomodidad que inundaba como veneno cada partícula de su cuerpo, se hizo presente al verle una vez más, al deleitarse con la belleza que despedía por cada cándida parte de cuerpo. Sus ojos azulados, comparados en belleza con zafiros, destilaban una luz que atraía como faros a los viajeros en medio de la noche en el océano. El cabello ondulado y rubio claro, con algunos matices dorados que adornaban su rostro. Y esa sonrisa perlada que sólo a él le dedicaba.

El pelirrojo aún no había salido de su embelesamiento, cuando el anfitrión avanzó hacia él y lo rodeo con sus brazos, alegrándose de sobremanera por permitirle gozar de su presencia

-"Me alegra que pudieras acompañarnos"- Le dijo, a lo que este correspondió el abrazo con unas cuantas palmaditas calmadas en la espalda y una sonrisa

-"Sabes que no me perdería esta cena por nada del mundo, Milo"- El mencionado río por lo bajo, sabiendo que su amigo sólo había ido para verle como todos los años, porque lastimosamente, el francés odiaba la navidad de unos años para acá; desde que sucedió aquello...

Separándose del pelirrojo, el griego se atrevió a mirar dentro de los orbes caobas de aquél que había compartido sus secretos a través de todos estos años, al que le entregaría su vida sin siquiera repasarlo, a él: a Camus.

Sabía con perfección que tendría muchas cosas que explicarle y una que otra por confesarle; porque bendecía ese maravilloso día de navidad en que se conocieron, aquella tarde fría donde el lazo mágico los atrapó a ambos hasta consolidar su amistad en un eslabón difícil de fragmentar

Y aquél fruto de su niñez se alimentaba conforme el tiempo transcurría, en medio de risas y juegos que hacían menos pasada la carga que ambos comenzarían a llevar cuesta arriba sobre su espalda en un destino incierto para los dos.

Milo podía sentir el recuerdo de una de esas navidades aflorando en sus mejillas, mientras miraba la bufanda que cubría el cuello de su amigo; ya que él se la había regalado uno de esos días de Diciembre en que cenaron juntos...

**-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:-**

(**Catorce años antes**)

Si quitaba la protección telar de las manos, el frío de aquella bola de nieve sobre la palma de su mano, terminaría calándole los huesos; y aunque fuera mucho más grato tener la mano desnuda para mayor libertad de movimiento, tenia que permanecer con los guantes puestos, evitando cualquier tipo de pretexto que ameritara tenerlo en reposo sin que pudiera disfrutar del majestuoso pavimento, bellamente adornado por los copos que se desprendían del cielo nublado

Haciendo el brazo hacia atrás a modo de palanca, se dispuso a lanzarle lo que reposaba en la palma de su mano, a un chico un tanto más grande que él de cabellos índigo, que para entonces, ya había lazando su carga contra el pelirrojo directo a la cara

-"¡Kanon!"- Gritó entre risas sacudiéndose la cabeza y tratando de quitarse lo que el mayor le había lazado. El griego reía recargando las manos en las piernas para no revolcarse en el piso. –"Tramposo"- El labio inferior y el superior se contrajeron, dándole a su faz un puchero que le hizo reír aún más al otro

-"En la guerra y en el amor todo se va..."- Un fuerte golpe en la cara con una bola de nieve lo derribó, cayendo de brazos abiertos sobre la blanca alfombra

-"¡Cincuenta puntos!"- Gritó victorioso una replica exacta del que yacía tendido en el frío colchón. Camus reía mientras le veía hacer una especie de danza que no comprendía muy bien, pero que seguramente era parte de su rito como ganador

-"¡Conspiración!"- Señaló el gemelo sentándose en el piso, apuntando tanto al pelirrojo como al ojiverde con su dedo acosador; aumentando las ganas de reír de los «_culpables_». Kanon se apoyó en sus piernas para ponerse en pie y lanzarles a ambos lo que se convertiría en su venganza, más Saga y el francés se le adelantaron y lo bombardearon con una carga de bolas de nieve. Cuando se vio perdido y a completa merced de ambos, un rubio se le unió en la guerra contra esos dos «_tramposos_». Entonces comenzó entre los cuatro una batalla sin tregua que los bañó de hermosos y pequeños cristales blancos

-"¡Niños, es hora de cenar!"- Los llamó una quinta voz procedente del umbral de la puerta

-"Pero... papá..."- Se quejó el rubio dejando caer la bola que iba dirigida al pelirrojo, quien al igual que los gemelos, se habían quedado como estatuas

-"Nada. Ya sabes como se pone tu madre"

-"Cinco minutos más"- Pidió arrojándole la esfera al distraído francés (-"¡Milo!"- Se quejó este aparentando disgusto)

-"No, anda para adentro; además ya pasan de las once y ellos deben estar cansados"- Los susodichos negaron con la cabeza

-"¿Qué cosas dices papá? Nosotros aún tenemos fuerzas para comenzar una nueva guerra de nieve ¿Verdad Kanon?"

-"Claro Saga"- Sonrió suspicaz el menor comprendiendo las palabras de su gemelo. Ambos dirigieron sus bolas de nieve directo a la cara de Radamanthys, quien trató de cubrirse con las manos de la provocación que tanto Camus y Milo habían seguido. Sin remedio, entre risas él también prosiguió con la guerra de los cuatro muchachos

-"¡Radamanthys!"- Todos se paralizaron mientras el rubio ladeaba el rostro con una mueca de niño regañado tan graciosa, que su esposa tuvo que hacer meritos para contener la risa

-"Eh... ¿si?"- Preguntó como si no estuviera enterado del motivo por el cual la mujer de cabellos cárdenos y lacios, le miraba con el entrecejo contraído y las extremidades superiores entrelazadas a la altura del pecho

-"Amor... ¿Acaso te pedí que jugaras con los niños en medio de la nieve?"- El rubio evitó mirarla directamente a los ojos, limitándose a responder en un tono tan bajo, que los gemelos tuvieron que inclinar las orejas para poder escucharlo

-"... no..."

-"¿Qué?"- Cuestionó Pandora fingiendo haber perdido la paciencia

-"¿De qué?"

-"¡Radamanthys!"- Dio un fuerte pisotón sobresaltando tanto al pelirrojo como al menor de los griegos

-"Es que ellos..."

-"¡El último en llegar a la mesa es un huevo!"- Gritó Saga tomando del brazo a Camus, al tiempo que su gemelo hacia lo mismo con Milo y los introducían a ambos en la casa, mientras que en el patio se oían las excusas presentadas por el rubio ante su esposa.

Luego de algunas risas y palabras reconciliadoras como «_hoy es navidad, mañana podemos discutir_», todos se prepararon para deleitarse con el banquete tan exquisito que habían preparado tanto Pandora, como su hermana y la madre del pelirrojo

La cena transcurrió lo más calmada posible entre conversaciones sin sentido, miradas divertidas y emisiones de sonidos desagradables por parte de los gemelos, que estaban convencidos de que era la mejor manera de expresar gratitud por aquella cena.

Tomaron vino los adultos y bailaron hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, en tanto que los infantes se correteaban por la casa y hacían caso omiso a la advertencia de los mayores acerca de no destruir, incendiar o causar algún tipo de daño a la residencia Antares.

Durante el transcurso de la noche, los gemelos se apartaron de Camus y Milo para planear lo que harían al día siguiente, poniendo como excusa que aún eran muy niños para entender lo que era la «sana» diversión; así que ambos amigos decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire y quizá jugar un tanto más en la nieve mientras permanecieran lo menos cansados posible para no caer dormidos a la intemperie. Más lejos de tomar los pequeños copos de hielo y lanzárselos de uno a otro, prefirieron sentarse en uno de los tres peldaños que dividían el jardín de la puerta.

-"ahhh"- Bostezó el pequeño Camus desperezándose al estirar los brazos y abrir la boca un par de veces con un sonido parecido a «miam, miam, miam». Milo no pudo retener copiar aquella acción de cansancio y somnolencia, ni mucho menos lo pesadas que las membranas de sus ojos se sentían, tratando enseguida de quitar aquella sensación al frotárselos con la punta de los dedos sin el mayor éxito que cansarse más y recargar la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, cuyos brazos se apoyaban en sus piernas francesas

-"Estoy muerto"- Expresó nuevamente bostezando

-"Yo igual"- Sonrió mientras ladeaba el rostro para mirar la coronilla del rubio –"Tus hermanos me vuelven loco"- El griego dejó brotar una carcajada divertida al tiempo que se sentaba bien en el peldaño y observaba a su amigo

-"Sin olvidar mencionar que son los únicos que logran cansarnos tanto"- Camus también se hecho a reír

-"Tienes razón, aún recuerdo que nuestras madres solían llamarse de noche para verificar si ya nos habíamos dormido, y saber como lo habían conseguido"

Y era verdad. Ambos eran muy unidos y con tantas similitudes que parecían ser Kanon y Saga, salvo que entre ellos había un lazo de mayor profundidad y un destino más especial que el de dos hermanos.

-"¡Por poco y lo olvido!"- Exclamó Milo golpeándose la frente con el hueco de la mano. El francés estuvo a punto de cuestionar el motivo de su acción, cuando el rubio se levantó del peldaño y entró en la casa sin decir más. Por unos segundos, el pelirrojo permaneció estático, sin saber si esperar a su amigo o penetrar en la casa; y sin embargo este volvió a salir en el minuto que tomó la decisión de ir en su búsqueda –"Toma"- Dijo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete cuya envoltura tenia unos extraños muñecos que parecían perros de un color café y con cosas parecidas a ramas de árbol en la cabeza, jalando un carro sin ruedas donde estaba sentado un hombre barrigón con un traje del mismo color que el transporte.

Unas cuantas veces le bastaron al francés para parpadear antes de tomar el obsequio con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios, aunque esta borró cuando recordó que él no llevaba presente

-"Pero yo no tengo nada para ti..."

-"Camus..."- Pasó su brazo detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo mientras que con la otra tomaba la caja –"Cuando uno regala algo, no se debe esperar recibir otra cosa a cambio... aunque yo me conformaría con saber que mi presente te agrada"- Le sonrió con sinceridad antes de acercarle más el objeto cuadrado, con la esperanza reflejada en sus pupilas azuladas, de que fuera de su agrado. El francés emocionado tomó el moño rojo que ataba el regalo, consiguiendo aflojar la envoltura y abrir la caja, encontrando en el interior de esta, un cuadrado de tela roja bien doblado. Con sus pequeños dedos sacó el regalo de Milo, descubriendo al desdoblarlo que se trataba de una bufanda que además de parecer abrigadora, tenia grabado el nombre de su propietario «_Camus_» -"¿Y bien?"- Inquirió ansioso por la más mínima reacción en la cara de su eterno confidente

Sorprendiendo al griego en medio del silencio, lo estrechó contra si cautivado por tan lindo detalle.

Y nuevamente las palabras sobraron, pero aún más el mar de emociones que se materializaron no solamente en aquella coloración en sus mejillas, si no también en el acelerado latir de sus corazones con un contacto tan insignificante para algunos, y que a la vez gratificante era para otros.

**-:-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-:-**

Al labio inferior del rubio acudieron un par de dientes que trataban de impedir unas palabras, que por los efectos del francés, se negaban a salir de su boca.

Y parecía todo haberse detenido en un momento. El abrazo, las miradas y los sonidos eran tan significativos ante los ojos del otro, y aún más dolorosos para ambos, si por esa noche no deseaban reavivar las llamas de algo que se suponía culminado.

-"¿Piensan quedarse ahí parados toda la noche?"- Los interrumpió la voz de una tercera persona que les había observado en silencio desde unos cuantos minutos atrás. Tanto Milo como Camus dejaron brotar una risita nerviosa, mientras miraban apenados al joven parado en el umbral de la puerta: un muchacho de piel cándida y cabellos en una tonalidad entre naranjas y rubios, cuyos rubies los miraban ambos, suspicaces

-"Buenas noches Mime"- Saludó el pelirrojo inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia el piso y embozando una sonrisa que claramente pedía el perdón del rubio.

-"Primito, que gusto verte"- Ante el saludo, las mejillas del francés no evitaron el sonrojo que a estas acudió; y es que si las cosas no hubieran terminado de la forma en que lo hicieron, él se hubiera convertido en su familiar... político, pero al fin y al cabo lo seria...

-"¡Cierra el pico!"- Gruñó un azorado Milo, agachándose para tomar entre sus manos una bola de nieve y arrojársela

-"¡Mamá!"- Gritó el rubio adolescente corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, justo a tiempo antes de que el frío disparo de su familiar le cayera a él y no al tapiz de entrada donde terminó. Camus se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, evitando una carcajada imprudente, al tiempo que el rubio resoplaba y de nuevo dirigía su mirar ahora apenado, hacia su amigo de antaño

-"Disculpa..."- Ofreció el griego, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un movimiento contradictorio por parte de su cabeza, imitando la mueca apenada de Milo

-"No hay cuidado. Yo sé como es"- De nuevo se sintió incomodo el rubio, queriendo encontrar las palabras suficientes para explicar algo que él debía entender...

Pero no podía.

Simplemente sentía que no era el momento, y que no debía arruinarle el banquete navideño al francés, después de que este odiaba aquella temporada por algo que quizá seria su culpa...

-"¿Entramos?"- Invitó con un movimiento de mano. Camus asintió con la cabeza y caminó por delante del griego, penetrando en el interior de la casa, donde un clima bastante agradable lo esperaba.

Sorpresivamente, el recibir se había llenado de varios familiares del rubio, quienes ya esperaban al pelirrojo para darle sus buenos deseos; pero cuando este se detuvo para sonreírles con nostalgia a todos, Milo sin querer hizo lo mismo, atrayendo la atención una vez más de Mime

-"¡Miren, están parados bajo el muérdago!"- Rió señalando con uno de sus dedos, la rama verde que adornaba la puerta de entrada. Todos se miraron con suspicacia. Los "afectados" compartieron una mirada casi horrorizada mientras se separan un paso por mero impulso

-"Es la tradición cariño, tienes que besarlo"- Dijo con dulzura un joven de cabellos lilas, quien era el esposo de uno de los gemelos. Milo casi lo mata con la mirada, odiando el no poder retener las propias reacciones de su cuerpo al tener las mejillas sonrosadas. Por otra parte, la madre de Mime –otra rubia de cabellos casi rizados y ojos del mismo color- empujaba con la mano a Camus para que se acercara más al griego

-"¡Beso, beso, beso!"- Comenzaron a corear los presentes en medio de aplausos que trataban de animar a que una vez más los labios de ambos se rozaran, aunque fuera un mínimo y cruel contacto.

Suspirando, el rubio se acercó decidido al francés, quien con la mirada le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pese a que la carnosidad oral pedía a gritos sordos lo contrario.

Un silencio se estableció mientras todos esperaban expectantes que Milo besara a Camus. Aumentando la emoción, el ojiazul tomó con sutileza las mejillas pálidas de su eterno amigo, mismas que ante el contacto con las manos del rubio, avivaron el tono carmín que antes habían tenido.

Desobedeciendo a su dueño, el cuerpo se le congeló sin remedio alguno, hasta el instante en que los labios de Milo estuvieron sobre los suyos, y este por competencia, tuvo que reaccionar al contacto, siendo algo tan necesario para su propia existencia, como un roce de mayor profundidad que la boca del griego reclamaba, haciéndole reaccionar sin remedio a tomar su cintura

Irremediable fue el recordar el motivo por el cual aquella acción estaba prohibida, sin olvidar mencionar que era categóricamente dolorosa...

Porque aquella fue la navidad que le hizo detestar esa temporada, junto con todo lo que representaba...

**-:-:-:- Flash Back -:-:-:-**

(**Dos años antes**)

Amenizando la situación, el francés había puesto un compacto de música romántica al que en realidad ninguno le prestaba atención, sólo era un mero pretexto para que el silencio no fuera incomodo o para que la melodía endulzara sus sentidos; aunque para ello no hacia falta ese sonido si tenia la boca del rubio sobre la suya, en un contacto que cada vez que se apartaban, le robaba un soplo de vida.

Con sutileza sostenía entre sus dedos una copa de fino cristal por la cual podía verse un líquido entre rozado y rojizo, con pequeñas burbujas que producían un sonido apenas perceptible; mientras que con la mano libre, se ocupaba de mantener lo más cerca posible la fisonomía del griego. Concibiendo la idea de que era hora de dar el siguiente paso, rompió el contacto cálido con otro fugaz beso, levantándose para extrañeza de Milo y dejar su copa casi intacta de vino, sobre la superficie café de la mesa de centro

-"Espera"- Le pidió con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia su habitación, hasta donde el rubio le siguió con una mirada extrañada. Pasando sus ojos azules de la puerta que ahora ocultaba a su novio, hacia el contenido casi ya terminado del recipiente cristalino, embozó una sonrisa agradecida porque él hacia lo imposible por estar a su lado, aún cuando tuvo que irse del lugar donde habitaban luego del fallecimiento de sus padres... casualmente la misma fría noche de navidad en que comenzó su noviazgo con Camus, justamente diez años antes –"¿En que piensas?"- Escuchó la voz melodiosa del francés, quien al atraer su atención pudo ser apreciado por el griego recargado en el umbral de la habitación, con los brazos entrelazados y una mirada que brillaba, arrancándole un suspiro al antes observado

-"Cosas..."- Sonrió apenado por la presencia del que se desvivía por cazar todas y cada una de las emociones que podía ventilar. Para pasar desapercibido bebió el resto del contenido en su copa. Camus caminó hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios que trataba de ocultar una petición, que no sabía como realizar con palabras. Cuando se hubo parado a un lado del rubio, tomó con sutileza el recipiente cristalino, quitándoselo de las manos al griego quien prefirió no oponerse a tal acción. Sorprendiendo aún más a su pareja colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras hacia un ademán extraño por sentarse en las piernas de Milo, quien nuevamente se dejo hacer, sintiendo un ligero brinco en el estómago.

-"¿Sabias que soy muy afortunado por tenerte?"- El rubio rodeo con su brazo la cintura del francés, permitiéndose reír con nerviosismo por tal cercanía que su amado novio había impuesto

-"Ambos lo somos"- Respondió casi en susurro pegando la punta de su nariz con la del pelirrojo, quien no sólo cedió a este contacto, si no que ladeó la cara unos cuantos milímetros para tocar con sus labios los del griego.

El momento en que compartieron el aliento les permitió vibrar con emociones que hormigueaban no sólo en las carnosidades que mutuamente se seducían, si no también en la punta de los dedos que hurgaban por filtrarse bajo la ropa y palpar la piel durazno del rubio

Camus se desprendió de aquellos labios que lo apresaban, tan sólo para posar la otra mano sobre el hombro de Milo y colocarse de piernas abiertas frente a su novio, quien extasiado lo recibió con una vehemente caricia por parte de la boca que recientemente había adquirido un tono más vivo.

Respondiendo la muestra de amor del griego, una vez más los dedos del francés se entretuvieron en colarse a través de la camisa de su pareja, quitando los botones al mismo ritmo con el que procedía el beso, cual ladrón robándole el aliento.

El rubio sentía estremecerse ante aquella forma con la que el pelirrojo tocaba su cuerpo, haciéndole inmune a cualquier cosa que él deseara obtener

-"Te amo Milo"- Dijo en susurro al que acompaño un jadeo, y una caricia más profunda por parte de su boca, a un lado de su oído. El griego sabía que estaba excitado por aquella forma poco normal en la que se oía a si mismo respirar, sorprendiéndose aún más por el goce que nunca antes se imaginó experimentar. El pelirrojo continúo hablando sin dejar de percibir la piel tersa de su novio con las manos y labios, bajando peligrosamente hasta la masculinidad del rubio -"Quiero pedirte que vivamos juntos..."- Y sintió que él se estremecía cuando tocó su miembro endurecido, y con la lengua tocaba una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Sonrió satisfecho por arrancarle aquella emoción, sin contar con que más allá de excitarle, aquél acto había despertado el recuerdo de algo que jamás se había atrevido a decirle... una cosa que sin remedio le manchaba y lo hacia una persona indigna de cariño alguno...

Con el pecho dilatándosele apresuradamente, empujó hacia un lado a Camus mientras él se ponía en pie y se paraba junto a la chimenea tratando de calmarse, cubriendo las huellas del horror con una mano que tapaba sus ojos recién cristalizados.

Sin lograr comprender lo que ocurría, el pelirrojo le miró con las membranas descubriendo un tanto más de lo normal sus ojos

-"No puedo"- Dijo para mayor horror del francés, quien entonces se puso en pie

-"¿Po-por qué no?"- La voz no sólo denotaba extrañeza, si no que tenía un deje de abatimiento que al griego señaló como único culpable. Contrajo la palma que le cubría los orbes hasta cerrarla en un puño, maldiciendo la cicatriz que se le había impregnado y que lo marcaba cruelmente

-"Esto no va tan enserio"- Respondió con la voz apunto de quebrarse, y nuevamente sintió asco de si mismo al sentir unas manos que él no deseaba, recorrer con lujuria el cuerpo de un niño que suplicaba porque le soltaran –"Tengo que irme..."- Sin importar lo desarreglado que había quedado luego de la dosis de caricias por parte del pelirrojo, avanzó hacia la puerta con paso decidido, casi deseando que sus piernas se movieran más rápido de lo que lo hacían. Camus reaccionó a tiempo y posó su mano sobre la puerta que se entreabría para cerrarla, haciéndole temblar al griego de un miedo que se tragaba

-"Milo"- Habló el francés con tono que delataba zozobra –"Explícame que no te estoy entendiendo"- El mencionado apretó la membrana contra la piel donde se guardaban imperceptibles ojeras, a la par que sus puños imitaban el gesto de impotencia

-"Te estoy diciendo que vas muy rápido... esto no es lo que quiero..."- Camus se sintió herido por sus palabras. Tomó el brazo del novio que no entendía hasta hacerlo darse la vuelta, y aunque hacia esfuerzos porque los zafiros del griego le miraran, estos huían o se resguardaban bajo la oscuridad de los parpados

-"¡No te creo!"- Gritó el francés rendido. La voz sin remedio se le había resquebrajado, sufriendo los mismos efectos de los que era nueva victima su corazón –"Milo... llevamos más de diez años juntos, y hemos compartido besos y caricias mínimas... ¡No me digas que yo voy muy rápido!"- Volvió a alzar la voz, para mayor tortura del rubio quien aún contenía las gotas perladas que abandonarían sus ojos ante la tristeza con la que Camus le reclamaba

Y lo amaba... pero tenía tanto miedo. Se consideraba a si mismo como indigno de poseer algo que no estuviera mancillado...

-"Y creo haberte dicho que no es lo que yo quiero"- Dijo con un tono seco que usaba por mascara. Soltó su brazo de la mano que lo sostenía, listo para retirarse no sin antes estar seguro de que él no saldría en su búsqueda –"Me parece injusto que si no buscamos lo mismo continuemos como pareja..."- Y siendo incapaz de culminar su frase, decidió dar vuelta a la perilla dorada que sostenía para salir de aquella habitación, dejando a un Camus perplejo que al volver a la cruda realidad, metió la mano en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón de donde sacó una pequeña cajita negra que contenía la llave a su felicidad...

Una sortija que desesperado, en medio del tormento por la perdida de quien creyó lo amaba, arrojó con furia contra la primera cosa que se dejo golpear, tratando de desquitar un dolor que jamás se apaciguaría

**-:-:-:- End Of Flash Back -:-:-:-**

El francés despegó sus labios inmóviles de los de Milo, soltando aquél cuerpo al que se había ceñido con la esperanza de recuperar una mínima partícula de algo que se había perdido.

Caoba y azulada fue la mirada que se pidió un perdón que en realidad el borde de la boca no sentía.

Y bastó con que una lágrima brotara del rabillo del ojo del francés, para que Milo anhelara tocar una vez más la mejilla que había soltado, pero que el pelirrojo ya no lo permitió. Retrocedió un paso, bajó la vista y luego la dirigió hacia los presentes que se miraban arrepentidos

-"No me siento bien... Feliz navidad..."- Se excusó en voz baja al tiempo que emprendía una huída de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba. Un lugar del que pensaba, no debió salir.

Caminó algunos pasos apresurados entre la nieve, hasta el instante en que las piernas fueron magnéticamente atraídas hacia el hielo, obligándole a postrarse de rodillas ante una carga que hacia pesado su pecho.

Buscando alguna otra emoción que sólo dolor, ocultó la cara entre la nieve, sintiendo un frío en forma de miles de agujas que le calaron en cada nervio, coloreando su faz a un tono lívido.

Escuchó el crujir del hielo por efecto del pisar de algún extraño, detenerse a unos cuantos centímetros lejos su propio cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza entre jadeos que la falta de aire ocasionaba, listo para encarar al dueño de esas botas cafés que lo había seguido hasta ahí. Sorpresivamente, Milo se arrodilló delante del pelirrojo, mirándole con un extraño fulgor en los ojos que él podría reconocer en cualquier otro sitio

-"Disculpame..."- Fueron sus palabras ante la mirada aún entristecida del francés, quien le miró como si no le conociera, para enseguida ponerse en pie al mismo tiempo que el rubio. Camus tragó saliva por el nudo recién formado en su garganta

-"Perdoname tú a mi"- Dijo a un griego recién extrañado –"Yo soy quien se la ha pasado buscándote sin darme cuenta de que no te merezco"- Explicó, y Milo se sintió miserable por haber permitido que el hombre que tanto amaba pasara ese trago tan amargo

-"Eso es falso..."

-"¿Lo es?"- Cuestionó con incredulidad, interrumpiendo la revelación del rubio –"Lo dijiste esa noche... que no era lo que querías"- Alzó sin querer el tono de su voz, siendo silenciado por unos simples vocablos de Milo

-"Te mentí"- Una lluvia de preguntas inundó su mente con respuestas que no encontraría en ningún otro lado que no se tratara de la cabeza del rubio, quien ahora permanecía callado esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte de su amigo –"Yo no soy digno de ti..."- Ladeó el rostro entrecerrando los ojos, apartando la mirada lo suficientemente lejos de las preciosas gemas del francés

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Indagó Camus sin creerse aquellas palabras que iban con tanta pesadumbre como si él mismo las dijera. Su interlocutor no respondió. El pelirrojo tuvo que acortar la distancia y colocar dos de sus dedos bajo la barbilla de Milo para tratar de que este le mirara fijamente, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una reacción asustada por su parte, como si él fuera a hacerle un daño que jamás cometería –"¿Qué te pasa?"- Nuevamente un silencio que comenzaba a asustarle –"¿Acaso no confías en mi?"- El rubio por fin volvió sus zafiros hacia su amigo

-"Es que no quiero perderte... no así... no para siempre..."- Volvió a sentirse perturbado por esa forma en la que él se expresaba, aún más cuando este se dio media vuelta y lo privó de su bello rostro. Camus estiró una mano, de nuevo intentado palpar su cuerpo

-"Milo..."

-"¡No me toques!"- Pidió llevándose nuevamente una mano a la cara, asustando al francés que estaba arto de aquél silencio

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque estoy sucio... manchado por la culpa de un... cerdo..."- Aquello parecía la confesión de algo que lastimaba gravemente al rubio, algo que si las suposiciones de Camus no eran erradas, había sido una...

-"No..."- Exhaló con una facilidad que no le fue permitida para tomar otra bocanada de aire –"Eso no puede..."

-"Pero lo fue"- Hizo una pausa mientras trataba de apaciguar las recientes lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar desde la herida más profunda de su corazón –"Imagina lo que es sentir un par de manos que recorren tu cuerpo... sin que tú puedas hacer algo por impedir que eso ocurra... O... o el ser tocado de una forma que... que no deseas... Vivir bajo la sombra de un recuerdo así... en la agonía de no poder realizar tu vida por sentirte sucio..."- Apretó los dientes y se negó a seguir diciendo más

Camus no sabia que hacer.

Ahora entendía perfectamente la reacción que había tenido aquella noche en su departamento. Y es que no se debía al hecho de proponerle que vivieran juntos, si no a que se sentía sin los derechos de merecer ser feliz, o la angustia de ver la cara de un miserable en cada caricia suya...

Con una mano sobre el pecho, entrecerrada en un puño, se acercó lentamente al rubio, posando las manos en los hombros de su amigo y provocando que un sollozo se avivara. Milo hizo un movimiento para que le soltara, más el francés no desistió en el acercamiento que tenia planeado y le sujeto un poco más fuerte

-"Te dije que no me tocaras"- Gruñó secándose con fastidio las mejillas, pasándose la punta de los dedos por la superficie suave y fría de sus pómulos.

-"Y yo hace mucho te dije que te amaba... a-aún te amo"- Las pupilas del griego se dilataron, mostrándose entre incrédulas y emocionadas. Giró sobre si mismo hasta encararlo, hasta que esas pupilas caobas pudieron regalarle un poco de esa luz que siempre las acompañaba; mirando en la faz de su eterno amigo y amante pelirrojo, la esperanza que nuevamente le devolvería una razón para sentirse vivo.

Y el francés lo envolvió entre el calor de su cuerpo, con un abrazo tan satisfactorio que Milo no pudo resistirse a apreciarlo una vez más; comprobando que el amor era capaz de hacer flotar la más pesada carga, e incluso hacer soñar a un ser para el que las esperanzas parecían haber desaparecido del todo. Y al besarlo por segunda ocasión en esa noche, supo que Camus no sólo le ayudaría a desaparecer ese mal recuerdo que lo agobiaba, si no que también el se desviviría por cerrar las grietas en el eslabón que desde siempre los unió.

_**FIN**_

_X lógica o.o... sabré que no les gustó... yo siempre lo eh dicho pero ustedes son necias... en fin... gracias por leerme, apoyarme y por ser tan lindas conmigo oxo... beshos! _

_espero k pasaran felices fiestas _


End file.
